The present invention relates to a new biologically active substance and more specifically relates to a new substance comprising an antibiotic, 1-N-(.alpha.-hydroxy-.gamma.-amino-butyryl)-XK-88-5, and a process for the production thereof.
Briefly stated, as disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,043, the antibiotic XK-88 series are produced by culturing a microorganism such as Streptomyces hofuensis, ATCC 21970 under suitable conditions.
XK-88-5 is one factor of the series of an antibiotic XK-88. The XK-88 series of antibiotics are also known as Seldomycins. XK-88-5 (Seldomycin Factor 5) exhibits a high antibacterial activity but it is in demand to produce new derivatives of XK-88-5 useful as antibacterial agents.
It has now been found that a particular derivative of XK-88-5 has excellent antibacterial activities against bacteria having the ability to enzymatically inactive the base compound, XK-88-5.